wolfensteinfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Wolfenstein (2009)
Wolfenstein ist der direkte Nachfolger im Jahr 2009 zu Return to Castle Wolfenstein. Das Spiel wurde als langerwartete Fortsetzung beschrieben, da es über acht Jahre in der Entwicklung war. Überblick Wolfenstein ist das vorletzte Spiel der Wolfenstein-Serie, von Raven Software, id Software, Pi Studios und Endrant Studios mitentwickelt und von Activision veröffentlicht. Es wurde auf der Xbox 360, der PS3 und dem PC released und warwenig später auch über die Steam-Plattform erhältlich. Das Spiel benutzt ein stark erweiterte id Tech 4 Engine, die auch für Doom 3 verwandt wurde und physikalische Simulationen durch die Havok-Engine. Der Hauptakteur ist wieder einmal BJ Blazkowicz, diesmal mit dunklerer Frisur und mit dem gleichen Drei-Tage-Bart, wie in Return to Castle Wolfenstein, aber diesmal in Zivilkleidung, anstelle seiner üblichen Militäruniform. Er wird normalerweise mit einer MP 40 dargestellt, obwohl er in der Einleitung zum Spiel auch eine M1911-Pistole hält, die er in vielen Missionen vorheriger Spiele bei sich trug. Der Nachfolger zu Wolfenstein ist das langerwartete Wolfenstein: The New Order, welches im Mai 2014 erscheint. Handlung Spät im Jahre 1943, gefolgt vom Misserfolg der Operation Wiederauferstehung haben die Nazis eine neue Kraftquelle entdeckt, auch Schleier genannt, die durch Kristalle manipuliert werden kann, die sich in der umkämpften Stadt Isenstadt finden lassen. Die Allierten entdecken diesen Plan, nachdem BJ Blazkowicz das Schlachschiff Tirpitz infiltrierte um zu hindern, dass eine Rakete auf London geschossen wird. Er kann ein Thule-Medaillon von einem General der Nazis zurückgewinnen und bringt es zu dem OSA-Büro in London zurück. Dort befiehlt man ihm, nach Isenstadt zu gehen, um herauszufinden, was die Nazis dort planen. In der Einführungssequenz klaut der Spezialagent B.J. Blazkowicz ein Medallion von einem deutschen General eines deutschen Kriegsschiffes. Nachdem er entdeckt und gefangegenommen wird, kann er die Macht des Medallions entfesseln und alle Gegner um ihn herum damit töten. Er entkommt in einem geklauten Flugzeug und kehrt zu dem OSA-Büro in London zurück. Während eines Treffens vor Ort, wird ihm erklärt, dass das Medaillon Kristalle names Nachtsonne benötigt, die nur in Isenstadt abgebaut werden, um aktiviert zu werden. Die Nazis haben schon begonnen, nach dem Kristall zu graben, unter Führung eines Gernals Zetta. Blazkovicz wird nach Isenstadt geschickt, aber er wird durch einen unbekannten Agenten enttarnt. Er trifft sich in Isenstadt mit Mitgliedern des sogenanngten Kreisau Zirkels, einer Widerstandsgruppe, die Isenstadt von den Nazis befreien will. In Isenstdadt trifft er die Brüder Stephan und Anton Kriege, die Waren auf dem Schwarzmarkt anbieten und bei dem Blazkovicz alle seine Waffen und Kräfte aufbessern kann (für die Verbesserungen kann mit Gold aus verschiednen Missionen bezahlt werden, oder mit dem Gold, welches er unterwegs finden kann). Er trifft sich auch mit der Anführerin des Kreisau Zirkels, einer ehemaligen Lehrerin namens Caroline Becker. Sie schickt B.J. zu einer Grabungsstätte, an der er einen jungen Russen namens Sergej Kovlov befreit. Ebenso findet er eine exakte Kopie des Medallions, welches er auf dem Kriegsschiff gefunden hatte, welches Kovlov als Thule-Medallion bezeichnet. Der Russe stellt Blazkovicz auch der Gruppe "Golden Dawn" vor, okkulte Wissenschaftler, angeführt von Dr. Leonid Alexandrov. Der junge Mann zeigt Blazkovicz auch, wie man das Thule-Medaillon benutzt. Mit einem Kristall den er von Kovlov bekommt, schafft es BJ in den Schleier einzutreten, ein Grenze zwischen der realen Welt und eine Dimension, die als Schwarze Sonne bekannt ist. Mit Hilfe des Schleiers kann er entkommen. Mit jeder Mission die Blazkovicz abschliesst, erhält er neue Waffen und neue defensive und offensive Fähigkeiten für das Thule-Medallion. Zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt, schafft er es den General Zetta zu töten, der sich hinter dem Schleier als Monster entpuppt. Der Schwarzmarkt, das Goldene Zeitlater und der Kreisau Zirkel flüchten danach zu einem neuen Ort in Isenstadt vor der Rache für das Sterben Zettas. Kurz nach dem Umzug wird Caroline Becker entführt und in einem Schloss in der Nähe festgehaltenun BJ hilft dem Kreisau-Zirkel dabei, eine Rettungsaktion zu starten. Er stellt sich dem Ersatz für Zetta gegenüber, Wilhelm "Deathshead" Strauuse, der sich nach Rache sehnt für die Events in Return to Castle Wolfenstein. Während eines Kampfes, wird Caroline von Hans Grosse, einem Scherge von Strausse, getötet. Nachdem Blazkovicz dann nach Isenstadt zurückkehrt, wird er von Stephan Kriege dadrüber informiert, dass er seinen eigenen Bruder erledigen musste, da er ein Spion für die Nazis war, der sowohl BJ als auch Caroline betrogen hatte. Danach findet Balzkovicz heraus, dass eine Supperwaffe der Nazis, die von der Energie der Schwarzen Sonne angetrieben wird, aus einem Zeppelin abgefeuert werden soll. Er schmuggelt sich an Bord des Luftschiffes, wo er entdeckt, dass Dr. Alexandrov auch ein Verräter ist. Sein Verrat wird nur durch eine Exekution durch Hans Grosse gewürdigt. Um die Waffe vorzubereiten, haben Deathshead und Gross die Dimension der Schwarzen Sonne durch ein Portal betreten, welches die Nazis ausgegraben und neu zusammengesetzt haben und Blazkovicz eilt ihnen hinterher. In der Dimension der Schwarzen Sonne, trifft er auf Hans Grosse, der die Maschine bewacht, die die Superwaffen von Deathshead betreibt. Grosse begrüßt ihn einem einem mechanischem Anzug mit zwei automatischen Waffen an beiden Armen (als Refenrenz zu früheren Auftritten in Wolfenstein 3D) und einerm Thule-Medallion, welches identisch zu dem von Blazkovicz ist. Blazkovicz tötet Grosse dadurch, dass er ihm die Nachtsonnekristalle des eingenen Medaillons in das seines Gegeners stopft. Er zerstört dann die Machine, aber Deathshead kann in letzter Sekunde noch durch das Portal entfliehen, bevor BJ ihn fangen kann. Die Expolsion der Maschine zerstört sowohl das Portal, als auch den Zeppelin und damit jeglichen Zugang zur Schwarzen Sonne. In einer Cutscene nach dem Abspann des Spiels, sieht man Deathshead, wie er aus dem Zeppelin klettert und in seiner Frustration aufschreit. Damit wird dann der Plan der Nazis sabotiert die Welt zu beherrschen und der Zugang zu den okkulten Gerätee auf immer verwehrt. Das schließt aber nicht aus, dass wir die Schergen demnächst wieder sehen. Gameplay Wolfenstein ist das erst Spiel der Serie, welches vornehmlich für den Konsolenmarkt entwickelt worden ist und die Konsolenversionen enthalten ein Hybridsystem aus dem Zwei-Waffen-Prinzip, welches zB aus Halo bekannt ist und dem Prinzip der unendlichen Inventars aus Spielen wie zB. Return to Castle Wolfenstein. Die acht benutzbaren Waffen werden über eine Drehscheibe ausgewählt, in der PC-Version werden die Waffen noch konventional über das Mausrad und die Nummerntasten ausgewählt. Der Spieler hat auch eine gewisse Anzahl an Granaten zur Verfügung, über einen Hotkey angesteuert und kann Dinge vom Boden aufheben und diese werfen, oder als Nahampfwaffen benutzen. Wie in vielen First-Person-Shootern dieser Generation, regeneriert BJ seine Gesundheit und muss nicht mehr irgendwelche Gesundheitspacks aufsammeln. Das heisst allerdings auch, dass er nicht mehr essen kann, oder diverse Alkoholika zu sich nehmen kann, wie in vorherigen Spielen. Ein Schlüsselelement des Gameplay ist die Macht des Thule-Medallion, welches Blazkovicz in der zweiten Hälfte der Zeitlinie erhält. Das Medaillon, welches durch "Schleier-Energie" betrieben wird, wird in der linken Bildschirmanzeige über einen Energiebalken dargestellt und kann jederzeit ausgelöst werden, um den Spieler Zugang zu vier Schleierkräften zu geben: Zeitverzögerung, Schadensverstärkung, Schutzschild und die Möglichkeit sich in den Schleier zu begeben. Das Spiel ist in einer Pseudo-"Offenen Welt' angelegt, basiert um die Stadt Isenstadt, welche in zwei Zonen aufgegliedert ist, wiederum jede aufgeteilt in zwei Bereiche mit jeweiligem Ladebildschirm. Diese Bereichen dienen als Zentrum mit den Missionsgebern, dem Kreisau-Zirkel und Goldener Morgen, die jeweils Basen auf den Kasten haben. Missionen werden dadurch gestartet, dass man innerhalb gewisser BEreich Tore aufmacht, die dann zu den traditionellen linearen Missionen führen. Im Spiel sind neun Hauptmissionen und noch fünf zusätzliche Missionen zu absolvieren. Ebenso wie in Return to Castle Wolfenstein, kann BJ mehrfach lesbare Zeitungen und Clipboards lesen, diesmal als Intel deklariert und die gelesenen Ausschnitte werden in einem Journal gespeichert, welches sowohl als Datenbank, als Karte und als der Goldspeicher dient Waffen Gegner Marketing A series of trailers dubbed "visual graphic novels" re-telling truncated versions of the plots of previous games were released prior to Wolfenstein, apparently in an attempt to tie the four main games into a single consistent timeline, with the order being Spear of Destiny, Wolfenstein 3D, Return to Castle Wolfenstein and Wolfenstein. These trailers are of dubious canonicity since neither of the two recent games make any reference to the events of their alleged predecessors and the trailers directly contradict events in both games. These trailers proclaim the existence of a group called the "Fourth Reich;" this is the only time in the series that this term appears, with the actual games always calling Nazi Germany the "Third Reich." *[http://www.gametrailers.com/video/graphic-novel-wolfenstein/52340 Visual Graphic Novel part 1: Wolfenstein 3D] *[http://www.gametrailers.com/video/graphic-novel-wolfenstein/52486 Visual Graphic Novel part 2: Spear of Destiny] *[http://www.gametrailers.com/video/graphic-novel-wolfenstein/52488 Visual Graphic Novel part 3: Return to Castle Wolfenstein] *[http://www.gametrailers.com/video/graphic-novel-wolfenstein/52490 Visual Graphic Novel part 4: Wolfenstein] Reception and sales Wolfenstein met with average reviews with Metacritic rankings in the low to mid 70s for the three versions. The game did not meet sales predictions, selling a combined total of 106,000 copies in its first month, and this combined with the poor performance of X-Men Origins: Wolverine resulted in Activision laying off numerous staff at Raven Software. Walkthrough Xbox 360 Longplay 011 Wolfenstein (Part 1 of 7)|Wolfenstein Full Playthrough (Part 1 of 7) Xbox 360 Longplay 011 Wolfenstein (Part 2 of 7)|Wolfenstein Full Playthrough (Part 2 of 7) Xbox 360 Longplay 011 Wolfenstein (Part 3 of 7)|Wolfenstein Full Playthrough (Part 3 of 7) Xbox 360 Longplay 011 Wolfenstein (Part 4 of 7)|Wolfenstein Full Playthrough (Part 4 of 7) Xbox 360 Longplay 011 Wolfenstein (Part 5 of 7)|Wolfenstein Full Playthrough (Part 5 of 7) Xbox 360 Longplay 011 Wolfenstein (Part 6 of 7)|Wolfenstein Full Playthrough (Part 6 of 7) Xbox 360 Longplay 011 Wolfenstein (Part 7 of 7)|Wolfenstein Full Playthrough (Part 7 of 7) References to older games * Wolfenstein features a tip at the loading screen for each part of the game. However, very rarely instead of a tip, it will simply say "GET PSYCHED". This is a reference to the "Get Psyched!" loading screen in Wolfenstein 3D and derivative works. This message appear quite alot before you fight Hans Grosse. * After the Church mission (where you first encounter the Despoiled) one of the members of the Black Market that says random things when you talk will sometimes say "I wonder what the Spear of Destiny will fetch for a price these days," a reference to the capture of the Spear of Destiny in the game by the same name (and its mission packs). * Kreisau Circle, the German resistance fighters who appear briefly in Return to Castle Wolfenstein, ''play a much larger role in ''Wolfenstein. * In the first cutscene for the Tavern Mission, the one where you first see Hans Grosse, before he gets into a fist fight with a man (a very brief one, since Hans knocks out the man in one punch) he says "Guten Tag." That is obviously a reference to how when you find Hans Grosse in Wolfenstein 3D his alert sound is "Guten Tag!" * Some Schutzstaffel officers scream "Mein Leben!" upon dying a direct reference to the SS Soldier from Wolfenstein 3D. * The first intel in Dig Site is written by a "Dr. Bohren." This is presumably Dr. Carl Bohren, the writer of "A Spiritual History of the Third Reich" referenced in the readable Operation: Resurrection Project Book in Return to Castle Wolfenstein. * One of the later Intels in the game level is General Zetta threatening a "Dr. Blavatsky," presumably some relative of Marianna Blavatsky. * Wolfgang Statz appears to be the same officer who spoke to Himmler in Return to Castle Wolfenstein's ending. * The Tomes are a reference to Raven's older games Heretic and Hexen. Externe Links *Wikipedia *TVTropes *Mobygames *MODDB *Downloaded from GameFront *Video Walkthrough by jakaos412 *Video Walkthrough by shadowzack en:Wolfenstein (2009) es:Wolfenstein (2009) fr:Wolfenstein (2009) nl:Wolfenstein (2009) pl:Wolfenstein ru:Wolfenstein zh:德军总部 (2009)